degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 21. "Castaway (1 Month)"
Episode 21. "Castaway (1 Month)" (Season 3 Premiere) Central Characters: Xav, Tori, Guddon, Lizzy, Matt, Wandy & Brittany A press conference is held at Wiki Airways Headquarters. Reporters and civilians are all crowded in the venue, awaiting the speakers. Rob walks up to the stage. Rob: Thank you all for being here today. You’re probably really anxious to see them, so I won’t waste too much of your time. This is basically a question-and-answer session today. Please don’t ask the speakers questions that will require long answers. All statements will be released shortly. Without further adieu, I welcome you to the survivors of the Wiki Flight 815. Rob steps to the side of the stage as Xav, Tori, Guddon, Lizzy (holding her baby), Matt, Wandy and Brittany all approach the stage and take their seats. Pictures are taken and reporters don’t hesitate to raise their hands for questions. Xav: Hello, everyone. I’m Captain Xavier Norris. Tori: I’m Victoria Austen. Guddon: Guddon Jarrah. Lizzy: Elizabeth Rutherford. Matt: Matthew Arzt. Wandy: I’m Wandy Lloyd and this is my sister, Brittany Lloyd. Rob points to a female reporter. Reporter: Hi. How are you? Xav: We’re good. Reporter: No, I mean, really. How are you? How does it feel to be back? Tori: Relieved. Really relieved. Reporter: There are reports that you were on an inhabited island. Were you optimistic on coming back to civilization? Guddon: I think it’s normal to have your doubts from time-to-time. I don’t think any of us knew for sure whether or not we would make it off the island. Rob points to a male survivor. Reporter: How did you survive? Matt: Just by working together. Making sure everyone did their part. I acted as the doctor in case anyone got injured or sick. Reporter: So, it was just the seven of you helping each other survive? The survivors look at each other. Xav: There were a couple others. A surgeon named Kieran Shephard, who died from an infection sustained from the crash. Tori: Hunter Nadler. The same fate. Lizzy: And Brandon Carlyle...my fiance. Reporter: And the baby’s father? Lizzy nods. Guddon: Brandon worked hard to help...a little too focused on us that he died from dehydration. Rob spots Lauren, remembering her from the last press conference, and calls upon her. Lauren: Is that all? No more survivors? Xav: No...that was it. Lauren nods. Rob points at another reporter. Reporter: How did you make it off the island? Matt: Well, we built a raft… Reporter: Yeah, that’s what’s in the news. You found your way to Peru. But here’s what’s got eyebrows raised. The currents in the Pacific would’ve taken you back to Oceania. Unless...you didn’t crash in the Pacific. Rob: This isn’t the place for conspiracy theories. Someone, please escort this man out of the premises? Guards begin taking the reporter away, with him arguing back. The audience begins to chatter, with the survivors looking at each other nervous. .*Present* It’s been a couple hours since the explosion of the caves, with the Resistance and the citizens making camp at the lake. Triggerfinger approaches Tori, Guddon and Sarah. Triggerfinger: Cece and I decided that we’d use this as the new home for the citizens. There are other caves still in tact, and the river is a great source for water… The three remain silent. Triggerfinger: There aren’t any signs of survivors yet, but we should be able to look better once the sun comes up. For now, we should rest. Tori: How do we rest when the rest of our people were blown up? Guddon: We don’t know that. Tori: We might as well should. We told Alex to keep everyone in the caves until we got back. Guddon: But Alex wasn’t there. Or at least Sonya is nowhere to be found. Sarah: Still doesn’t mean everyone wasn’t in there. Guddon: Xav and Gage weren’t… Guddon takes the radio out of her backpack and tries to contact Xav. Guddon: Xav...Xav please pick up. Xav: Why should I when I’m right here? The Resistance looks at Xav and Catie standing before them. Tori stands up to hug him. Tori: I’m so happy you’re ok. Tori gives Catie a hug too. Xav: We were on our way back to the caves when we saw the explosion. We tried to get as far away as possible until we thought it was safe. Guddon: Where’s Gage? Xav: I don’t know. I went back to the cell tower and it was blown to the ground. My guess is the army blew it up. Maybe killed Gage in the process. Tori: Catie, what were you doing out of the caves? Catie: Jake and I were on a date. Then those army guys came and… Catie begins to tear up, and Xav gives her a hug. Xav: Tori, please don’t tell me this is it. Triggerfinger: It’s not. We’ve still got to take down Dani and her army. Two Resistance members approach the group. Soldier: Look who we found when securing the premises… Yazzy and Lizzy come from behind the soldiers. They exchange hugs with the rest of the survivors. Tori: How did you make it out? Guddon: Your room. Lizzy nods. Yazzy: I don’t think anyone else made it out. Xav: How about Cam and Brandon? Yazzy: Cam’s safe. He’s on the raft with Nick and Matt. Tori, Guddon, Sarah and Xav have relieved expressions knowing a few more of their friends are safe. Guddon: And Brandon? Lizzy looks down to avoid eye contact. Guddon: I’m so sorry, honey. Lizzy: I just...really wanna go home. Voice: Well maybe we can arrange that. The group looks at another group of soldiers, in a different uniform than Dani’s army. Guddon recognizes the symbol on their uniforms. Dharma. Xav: Who are you? Cece: The Dharma Initiative. CC steps forward. CC: I’m surprised you’ve heard of us. Triggerfinger: What’s the Dharma Initiative? Cece: They’re El Diablo in the form of a military. CC: I’m surprised you haven’t heard of us, Catalina, since you used to work for us. Triggerfinger looks at CC shocked. Triggerfinger: Catalina? CC: Right...I forgot about the memory loss. Resistance Soldier: Wait, you’re… CC: Yes...yes I am. Look, we can all sit around and reintroduce ourselves to each other later, but I think you want to be with your friends right now. Isn’t that right, Guddon? Everyone looks at Guddon, who scolds CC. Tori: Guddon, do you know who these people are? Guddon hesitates to answer. CC: Like I said, we can play 21 questions later. Either you come with us right now, or you can stay here. But I think Cameron would prefer the former. Yazzy: Cameron? CC: Ah, so you’re the wifey. Yazzy: Where is he? CC: What do I keep saying? Walk first, questions later. Cece: We’re staying here. Sarah: Wait, let’s think about this. Cece: There’s nothing to think about. I don’t trust these people. You can go with them if you want, but my people are staying here in our new home. We’ve already been dictated by these people once, we aren’t doing it again. The crash survivors all look at each other, contemplating. Yazzy: I’m going to see Cam. Lizzy: Like I said, I just wanna go home. Xav: We should go to our friends. The survivors begin to follow the Dharma Initiative, with Guddon and Sarah remaining hesitant. Tori: I wanna know everything, Guddon. Please come. Guddon nods her head and follows Tori. Triggerfinger: You should go. Sarah: I can’t leave you guys. Triggerfinger: We’ll be fine. You’ve been away from your friends for weeks. Go reunite with them. Sarah gives Triggerfinger and Cece a hug. Sarah: Thank you all for saving my life. Cece: We should be the ones thanking you. Sarah goes to catch up with her friends. The group gets back to the beach where the Dharma vessel is. The survivors follow CC down a hallway into a room. They enter a room at the end of the hall to see a big space with multiple beds. Cam, Nick and Matt are in it. Yazzy runs over to Cam and they hug each other in tears. Nick approaches Sarah. Nick: Look who’s not dead. Sarah chuckles and they give each other a hug. CC: Make yourselves at home. CC leaves the 10 survivors alone. Yazzy: What happened to the raft? Cam: Our new friends blew it up. Then they decided to be generous enough to pick us up. They told us they were here to rescue us. That they got our distress signal. Xav: Our message was supposed to go to Wiki Airways… Xav turns to Guddon. Xav: That code in front of the channel number… Guddon: It makes any worldwide message get to Dharma… Tori: How do you know so much about Dharma? Who are these people? Lizzy: Might as well tell everyone, Guddon. The secret’s out. Matt: Before we get into that, what’s up? Where’s the rest of our people? The survivors look at each other. Nick: What happened? Sarah: This is it. This is our people. Cam: Really? Brandon? Jake? The girls...what about the girls? Yazzy: I’m pretty sure Lizzy and I were the only ones who made it out of the cave before the islanders blew it up. Nick: What about Michi’s cave? Maybe Wandy and Brittany are there… Tori: Who’s Michi? Sarah: Look...the sooner we accept this, the better. We’re here. We’re alive. That’s all that matters right now. We’re gonna take down the bastards that did this, then we’re gonna go home. Lizzy: We’re not going home… Catie: Why do you say that? Guddon: Lizzy, choose your words carefully? Lizzy: And what are you gonna do? You’re the reason we’re on this fucking island in the first place! Guddon: I mean...they’re probably watching and listening to us right now. Look, I’ll tell you all what you need to know, but you have to trust that I’m not the enemy here. Tori: So...we should trust Dharma. Lizzy: Except, Guddon isn’t Dharma anymore. Nick: So...we shouldn’t trust Dharma. Guddon gives Nick a look to get him to be quiet. Guddon: Ask me anything, and I’ll answer it as best as I can… Cut to a room where Gage is laying on a bed. A knock is heard on his door and he gets up to open it. It’s Alex. Gage: Alex… She gives him a hug. Alex: I’m so scared. Gage: I know. Alex: Please tell me joining these people was the right decision. Gage looks at Alex with concerned eyes, then gives a half smile. Gage: It will be. Cut to the Dharma ship, where the survivors are entering a dining hall with the Dharma soldiers. A breakfast buffet is being served. CC approaches the survivors. CC: Don’t be shy. Help yourselves. The survivors approach the buffet tables. Lizzy: I can’t even remember the last time I had bacon. Nick: Pancakes. There’s fucking pancakes. They’re blueberry, too! Yazzy: Have I died and gone to heaven? Cam: (under his breath) Probably… Yazzy looks at Cam. CC: 4 full weeks on this island. 28 days of hunted boar, berries and ocean water. This must feel pretty good. Tori: Has it really been 4 weeks? I feels like 4 years. Sarah: 8 hours and we’re going from mourning the deaths of our friends to having a continental breakfast. What’s the deal? CC: No deal. We’re here to rescue you, remember? Sarah: This big ship and all of these soldiers just to rescue plane crash survivors? Sister, we’ve already got some information on you guys, so we can cut the act. CC smirks at Sarah. CC: Follow me. The survivors follow CC to a table at the end of the dining hall. They all sit with their food and CC stands before them. CC: No matter what Guddon told you, it isn’t anywhere near the full truth. Honestly, she doesn’t know anything about us. If she did, she wouldn’t have left us because she’d be too scared to leave. Guddon looks away from CC. CC: You wanna know the full story? Well here it is… .*Flashforward* The Wiki Seven are still answering questions at the press conference. Rob: We have time for one more question. He points at a reporter. Reporter: This question is for the pilot. Captain Norris, there is an outcry right now about you surviving the crash while over 300 people died. What do you say in order to ease everyone. Xav: This crash was not anyone’s fault. People can point fingers, blame me for the loss of their loved ones. The plane’s systems malfunctioned. It happens. The odds of a plane crash are low, but not impossible. I tried to do everything in my power to land the plane, but we submerged into the middle of the ocean. People are questioning how I survived while 300 people didn’t. I don’t know. Luck? A higher being? I understand the outcry and the frustration people have about this, but I can assure you that this was an accident. There’s nothing anyone could’ve done to prevent this. Thank you. Category:Blog posts